


These Flames Will Consume Us

by FrolickinginWonderland



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: But also a little hot, Dating a Psychopath, Don’t judge me- it’s hard to leave abuse, F/M, It’s a bad love, Magnetic unhealthy attraction, making the best of a shit situation, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrolickinginWonderland/pseuds/FrolickinginWonderland
Summary: Elle realizes Campbell is not normal.One shot for now, but I have ideas for a longer fic.Unbeta’d. I’m on a work trip rn so there may be typos...





	These Flames Will Consume Us

Campbell was a sociopath... Elle had come to realize. Her breath quickened, her heart rate escalating. The man who had taken her home, made her feel like she wasn’t entirely alone in this god-forsaken universe, was a cold hearted attempted-killer. 

She traced the soft lines of her pink leggings, needing the distraction.

Soft footsteps approached. A familiar hand on her neck. Fear spiking through her like the touch of a hot poker. It seemed all he was interested in from her was sex... not hat she could blame him. Everyone’s hormones were haywire with the heady mix of terror, boredom, and uncertainty. She herself had jumped Campbell last week, before the crazy bath scene that was straight out of Psycho.

Elle felt mostly two emotions these days: fear and the fascination that leads to lust. Sex was the only way she knew how to communicate with Campbell these days. Maybe it was always that way from the very first touch.

He was surprisingly good. Even with her limited exposure, Elle knew that the sex was better with him than with most of the other guys in this town. It’s strange, she thought, but that’s a comfort. Knowing there was something they were good at together. A bridge of connection, of sorts.

His hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed, lightly. She could tell he was in a good mood. She closed her eyes and moaned. He liked that. He liked it when she enjoyed herself. He kissed her and a quick coil of heat unfurled in her abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response and opened her mouth to his possessive tongue. Now they were both panting heavily. Their eyes met.

He grinned, wild and controlled at the same time. More fascination to fuel her lust. 

“Bed,” he spoke, lifting her up easily, her legs around his waist. She pressed her open mouth against his ear, his body warmth between her legs setting her senses on fire.

It wasn’t perfect. They weren’t ideal; far from it. But in these moments of frenzied heat and desperation, she could like it.


End file.
